Distractions
by Katrina5
Summary: “You could kill a man twice your size without even blinking and yet the moment I pay the slightest bit of attention to you, you forget how to breathe. YoruichixSoi Fong


Title: Distraction  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Characters: Soi Fong & Yoruichi  
Spoilers: No real spoilers, but it's probably best if you're up to date with both the anime and manga.  
Warning(s): Slight yuri overtones  
Word Count: 614  
Written for the challenge the Yoruichi/Soi Fong LJ community; much love to prplpen for all her help  
Summary: "You could kill a man twice your size without even blinking and yet the moment I pay the slightest bit of attention to you, you forget how to breathe."

* * *

The first few days that Soi Fong spent in Yoruichi's presence, she quickly learned one thing. No matter where they were or who was around, Yoruichi took great joy in startling her. Pouncing from the shadows in the dimly lit hallways or jumping from the branches of trees, Yoruichi seemed to enjoy catching her off guard. Though she tried in vain to listen for the tell tale sounds of quick footsteps or the gentle rustle of cloth, it never happened. Yoruichi knew how to keep from being heard.

Jumping slightly as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind, Soi Fong bit down on the urge to attack, knowing it was only Yoruichi. Willing her body to relax, a slight blush began to spread across her cheeks as Yoruichi leaned against her, resting her head in the crook of her neck. One hand lazily trailed along her side as the other kept a firm grip on her shoulder.

"You still spook so easily."

"I apologize, Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fong tilted her face forward, attempting to hide behind her hair. Yoruichi only laughed, the sound making her shiver slightly.

"You could kill a man twice your size without even blinking and yet the moment I pay the slightest bit of attention to you, you forget how to breathe." Yoruichi's hand moved upwards, toying with strands of Soi Fong's hair. Focusing on the delicate designs carved into the walls, Soi Fong tried in vain to ignore the affectionate gestures. Even after so many months in Yoruichi's presence she was still not fully comfortable with the casual touches and teasing words. The days she spent with Yoruichi were some of her happiest moments, but she was unsure of how to respond when certain actions made her face flush and her body more aware.

Soi Fong took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself as Yoruichi showed no signs of releasing her. Without warning, Yoruichi lifted her head and whispered lightly into her ear, "You're shivering." Soi Fong stiffened as Yoruichi wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "You're so tiny, it's no wonder you're always cold. But I know a fun way to warm you up."

An undignified squeak escaped as Yoruichi laughed playfully. Her face flamed, her eyes widening as the meaning of those words began to sink in. "Yoruichi-sama…" The words trailed off as a hand lightly traced patterns along her collarbone.

"I had to spend all day cooped up with those boring people. I've missed you, Soi Fong." Yoruichi's voice softened, a sigh escaping as she leaned even closer, nuzzling the side of Soi Fong's face. "Even if you are uptight and insist on following the rules."

Frowning, Soi Fong attempted to defend herself. Yoruichi only shushed her, relinquishing her from the firm hold. "I like it." With one last sharp tug at Soi Fong's hair, Yoruichi straightened and bounded ahead, a smile firmly planted on her face.

Soi Fong lightly touched the ends of her hair, a subtle smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Before she could even blink, she found herself pinned against the wall staring into Yoruichi's smiling face. "Don't think I didn't see that." The blush returned at full force, but Soi Fong found herself enjoying the subtle teasing. As a group of shinigami passed through the hall she found herself wishing that Yoruichi would refrain from such displays of affection in public areas. Yoruichi only rolled her eyes as she caught sight of the frantic look, grabbing Soi Fong's wrist and pulling her down the hallway. Idly, Soi Fong wondered what sort of rumors would be spread this time. At the moment, she found she almost didn't care.


End file.
